The present invention refers to an electro drive comprising a stator and a rotor. Generally, the rotor of such electro drives is journalled in two bearings arranged on each side of the rotor. This solution ensures a stable support of the rotor, but the two bearing assemblies are space-consuming, and the bearings, especially if they are ball-bearings, are a relatively expensive component of the electro drive. It is also known to provide a bearing on one side of the rotor only, but this will result in an unstable support. In particular, tilting movements due to bearing clearances of the rotor will lead to a lateral displacement of the rotor over its entire length. Therefore, a relatively large air gap must be provided between the rotor and the stator in order to avoid contact between the rotor and the stator, thereby causing additional complications. This in turn will lead to larger dimensions for the same power of the motor, and correspondingly to increased costs.